Devices for automatically tightening an article of footwear have been previously proposed. Liu, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,433, titled “Automatic tightening shoe”, provides a first fastener mounted on a shoe's upper portion, and a second fastener connected to a closure member and capable of removable engagement with the first fastener to retain the closure member at a tightened state. Liu teaches a drive unit mounted in the heel portion of the sole. The drive unit includes a housing, a spool rotatably mounted in the housing, a pair of pull strings and a motor unit. Each string has a first end connected to the spool and a second end corresponding to a string hole in the second fastener. The motor unit is coupled to the spool. Liu teaches that the motor unit is operable to drive rotation of the spool in the housing to wind the pull strings on the spool for pulling the second fastener towards the first fastener. Liu also teaches a guide tube unit that the pull strings can extend through.
The present inventors have recognized, among other things, a need for an improved lacing apparatus for automated and semi-automated tightening of shoe laces. This document describes, among other things, the mechanical design of a lacing apparatus portion of a footwear platform. This document further describes, among other things, an assembly process for producing footwear including the discussed lacing apparatus. The following examples provide a non-limiting overview of the lacing apparatus and supporting footwear components discussed herein.
Example 1 describes subject matter including a footwear platform assembly process. In this example, the footwear assembly process can include operations such as, inserting a mid-sole plate, attaching a laced upper portion, and inserting a lacing engine. The inserting the mid-sole plate operation includes inserting it into a mid-sole portion of the footwear platform. The attaching the laced upper portion operation can include attaching the laced upper portion to the mid-sole including positioning the lace loop in the mid-sole plate. The inserting the lacing engine operation can include inserting the lacing engine into a cavity in the mid-sole plate, with the lacing engine including a lace spool exposed along a superior surface to receive the lace loop.
In Example 2, the subject matter of Example 1 can optionally include the inserting the lacing engine operation including positioning the lace loop into the lace spool of the lacing engine.
In Example 3, the subject matter of Example 2 can optionally include the positioning the lace loop into a lace spool operation further including placing at least a portion of the lace loop into a lace groove in the superior surface of the lace spool.
In Example 4, the subject matter of any one Examples 1 to 3 can optionally include the inserting the lacing engine operation further including attaching a lid to the mid-sole plate after the lacing engine is positioned within the cavity in the mid-sole plate, where the lid operates to secure the lacing engine in position within the cavity.
In Example 5, the subject matter of Example 4 can optionally include the attaching the lid operation further including inserting clips located on medial and lateral sides of the lid into slots on medial and lateral sides of the mid-sole plate.
In Example 6, the subject matter of any one of Examples 4 and 5 can optionally include the attaching the lid operation further including rotating the lid about clips on medial and lateral sides of the lid, and securing a lid latch into a lid latch recess in the mid-sole plate.
In Example 7, the subject matter of any one of Example 4 to 6 can optionally include the attaching the lid operation further including positioning the lace loop to align with lid lace guides on an inferior surface of the lid, wherein the lid lace guides assist in maintaining the lace loop in position relative to the lace spool.
In Example 8, the subject matter of any one of Examples 1 to 7 can optionally include a further operation such as inserting an actuator into an actuator cut-out in the mid-sole plate prior to inserting the lacing engine.
In Example 9, the subject matter of Example 8 can optionally include the inserting the lacing engine operation further including aligning the actuator with one or more buttons on an exterior surface of the lacing engine.
In Example 10, the subject matter of any one of Examples 1 to 9 can optionally include further operations including, prior to attaching the laced upper portion, obtaining an upper portion and a lace cable, lacing a first half of the upper portion, routing a free end of the lace cable under a fixture holding the upper portion, and lacing a second half of the upper portion.
In Example 11, the subject matter of Example 10 can optionally include the lacing the first half of the upper portion operation further including securing a first end of the lace cable to a first location on the first half of the upper portion.
In Example 12, the subject matter of any one of Examples 10 and 11 can optionally include the lacing the second half of the upper portion operation further including securing the free end of the lace cable to a second location on the second half of the upper portion.
In Example 13, the subject matter of Example 12 can optionally include the securing the free end of the lace cable operation further including tightening the lace cable and trimming the free end of the lace cable.
In Example 14, the subject matter of Example 13 can optionally include the securing the first end or the free end of the lace cable to the first location or the second location operations can include stitching a portion of the lace cable.
In Example 15, the subject matter of any one of Examples 10 to 14 can optionally include a further operation of removing the upper from the fixture.
Example 16 describes subject matter including an automated footwear platform assembly process including installation of a lacing engine. In this example, the automated footwear platform assembly process can include selecting an assembled footwear platform, selecting a lacing engine, and installing the lacing engine. The selecting the footwear platform operation can include selecting a completely assembled footwear platform including a mid-sole plate with a lacing engine cavity. The selecting the lacing engine operation can include selecting a lacing engine from a plurality of available lacing engines. The installing the lacing engine operation can include installing the lacing engine into a cavity in the mid-sole plate of the footwear platform.
In Example 17, the subject matter of Example 16 can optionally include the installing the lacing engine operation further including positioning a lace loop into a lace spool of the lacing engine.
In Example 18, the subject matter of Example 17 can optionally include the positioning the lace loop into a lace spool operation further including placing at least a portion of the lace loop into a lace groove in the superior surface of the lace spool.
In Example 19, the subject matter of any one of Examples 16 to 18 can optionally include the inserting the lacing engine operation further including attaching a lid to the mid-sole plate after the lacing engine is positioned within the cavity in the mid-sole plate.
In Example 20, the subject matter of Example 19 can optionally include the attaching the lid operation father including inserting clips located on medial and lateral sides of the lid into slots on medial and lateral sides of the mid-sole plate.
In Example 21, the subject matter of any one of Examples 19 to 20 can optionally include the attaching the lid operation including rotating the lid about clips on medial and lateral sides of the lid, and securing a lid latch into a lid latch recess in the mid-sole plate.
In Example 22, the subject matter of any one of Examples 19 to 21 can optionally include the attaching the lid operation further including positioning the lace loop to align with lid lace guides on an inferior surface of the lid.
Example 23 describes subject matter including a footwear platform assembly process, where the footwear platform includes automated lace tightening using a lacing engine. In this example, the footwear assembly process can include operations comprising inserting a mid-sole plate, attaching an upper portion, and inserting a lacing engine. The inserting the mid-sole plate operation can include inserting a mid-sole plate into a mid-sole of the footwear platform, the mid-sole plate including a lacing engine cavity. The attaching the upper portion operation can include attaching an upper portion to the mid-sole, the upper portion including a lace loop running from a medial side to a lateral side, and the attaching operation further including positioning the lace loop in the lacing engine cavity of the mid-sole plate. The inserting the lacing engine operation can include inserting a lacing engine into the lacing engine cavity in the mid-sole plate under the lace loop, where the lacing engine includes a lace spool exposed along a superior surface and the lace loop is positioned to engage the lace spool.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.